


Breathe

by pkmngame-fankids (Kataang36)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on Tumblr, pkmn fankids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataang36/pseuds/pkmngame-fankids
Summary: In which Aaron has to prepare for a presentation, that counts towards his final exam mark, alongside Joshua.





	Breathe

Aaron re-read the paper in front of him for the fifth time, his brown eyes drawn to one line in particular. He didn’t want to believe it, that  _one_  single line on the entire page, but the more he read it, the more the reality of his situation started to sink in.

He would have to do a presentation, albeit with a partner, in front of a crowd. He couldn’t do it, he  _knew_  that already.

With shaking hands, Aaron placed the piece of paper down on his desk. He tried to focus in on what his teacher was telling him – something about the project and Pokémon history – but his mind was  _far_  away. All he could think of was the last time he tried to present his project in front of his class a few years back, when he suddenly found himself with no voice and the judgmental gazes of his classmates when he ended up crying from his panic. And that presentation was not worth many marks. This time it was different; his presentation was a part of his final exam mark.

The concerned tap on his shoulder pulled Aaron out of his thoughts briefly, and he quickly looked over at his friend, Joshua, whose eyebrows were furrowed together. Aaron couldn’t tell if they were concerned, confused, or both, though he didn’t have to think about it too much.

“Partners?” Joshua asked, holding up the paper that Aaron had placed on his desk. They didn’t have to wait long for an answer, as Aaron simply nodded, not trusting his voice to not shake if he spoke.

 With Joshua helping him, maybe – just maybe – he could get through this presentation with a voice.

* * *

“So what would be easiest for you to work on, Aaron? The research or the writing of the project?” Joshua asked, looking for a computer for the duo to work on. “I know you can be creative, but you also like covering all the bases you can through research.”

“Half and half.” Aaron replied, following behind his friend, his eyes locked on the floor.

“Half of each, huh? Yeah, okay, I can work with that. Gives us both something to work on at all times. Where would you like to start?”

“Asking if we could skip the presentation part.” Aaron said sarcastically, before sighing. “But that won’t happen, will it?”

“Sorry buddy, you heard what he said, everyone has to present. I’ll do what I can to make sure you don’t have to do much speaking.”

Aaron nodded, a small frown on his face. “We’re doing a project on body muscles, right? Books will be easy to find.”

“Alright.” Joshua said. “You grab research books and I’ll go get a computer for us. And Aaron?”

The young teenager made a small noise of acknowledgement, looking up from the floor to meet Joshua’s gaze.

“Don’t forget to take deep breaths.”

* * *

 

It was presentation day, and Aaron’s hands wouldn’t stop trembling. The papers that he was holding were shaking so much that he couldn’t make out what it said, and he  _couldn’t_  remember what it said to begin with. His throat felt like it was closing up on him. He couldn’t feel his knees, and he felt a heavy pit of anxiety in his stomach, heavy enough to drag him to the floor if he wasn’t concentrating as hard as he was to  _not_  collapse. His fear of public speaking was getting to him already, and he hadn’t even gotten up yet.

What was it that his therapist has said a few months ago? That his fear of public speaking fuelled his social anxiety and the only way to slowly overcome it was to face his fears? He didn’t care if that was the only way to decrease his anxiety; he  _really_  didn’t want to do this. A presentation in front of a select few people, he could do,  _barely_. A presentation in front of his whole class, though, was  _not_  going to end well.

He was going to fail, Aaron knew it. His classmates and his teacher would judge him, he’d never pass the course, and then he’d never be able to be a Pokémon Ranger. 

Oh, how he was dreading this presentation already.

“Aaron Kohls and Joshua Phillips are up next.” The teacher said, looking down at his papers on his desk. He didn’t seem at all worried, and Aaron was envious of that ability – he wished he could be so calm before doing this. Aaron shakily stood up, his whole body trembling and nearly falling over, but made eye contact with Joshua anyway. He was so close to being in a panic already.

“ _Breathe_.” Joshua mouthed, and Aaron did, trying to keep his breathing as even as possible.

He hoped he could do this.


End file.
